BEHIND CLOSED DOORS
by LolaWorld
Summary: This is for my good friend, Caseyrn12. She gave me the plot and I went with it. Sandy and Kirsten Cohen have three biological sons, Ryan, Seth and Heath and two adoptive girls, Quinn and Raven. Sandy is abusive towards the entire family, particularly Quinn and Raven. This is a short story: sisterly love, hope and sweet revenge. CONTAINS VIOLENCE/CHILD ABUSE. I DO NOT OWN OC/GLEE
1. Chapter 1

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

**(Part 1)**

**(****A/N**** Sandy and Kirsten Cohen have three biological sons, Seth, age 15, Ryan, age 17 and their oldest, Heath, age 19.)**

****WARNING** Child Abuse and other related violence**

Kirsten was shopping in the mall with her two adopted daughters; whom she inherited when her best friend since grade school, Alisha, was murdered. Alisha's husband, the girl's biological father, came home one night drunk and in a jealous rage. He shot and killed Alisha then took his own life in front of their two daughters, Quinn and Raven. At the time, Quinn was11 and Raven was five. Six years have passed and the girls are still living in a nightmare; an emotional and physical nightmare.

"Please, oh please can I have it? I really, really, really need it," begged Raven.

Kirsten looked down at the undersized, petite, long brown haired, hazel eyed, adorable, 11 year old girl.

"I bought you a new backpack right before school started, which was three months ago; how could you possibly need a new one now?"

The truth was, Seth, Raven's adopted older brother purposely ripped one of the straps. He did it in a way that proved to be impossible to repair. He was upset that his father wouldn't let him go to a party and he took it out on Raven and her backpack; as it was the only thing she had in her procession at the time. She could not and would not ever tell on her two older adoptive brothers; even when they were abusive to her. Not only would her adoptive father, Sandy punish her for whatever reason it was, he would punish the boys as well; and in turn, they would simply hurt her again and much worse.

"Please mommy, my backpack broke when it got caught on a locker," she lied.

Kirsten sighed and thought for a moment, "alright fine; but this is the last one until next year no matter what happens."

Raven was ecstatic; it was rare to ever get a yes from either of her adoptive parents. Quinn was upset, very upset. She hated for Raven to call Kirsten mommy. She felt her sister should know better as she told her stories of their real mother nightly to keep her memory alive. Kirsten and the two girls were standing at the register.

"Isn't it the coolest backpack ever Quinn?" Raven asked excitedly.

"Mmm yeah, awesome," she answered in a humdrum tone.

Her attitude didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong Quinn? You mad cause you didn't get one?" Raven asked concerned.

"No, I'm not mad because of that; just leave me alone right now."

Raven's prior excitement quickly faded to sadness.

Kirsten and the girls arrived home. Raven went directly to her room. She felt heartbroken and abandoned by the only person she thought truly loved her. Sixteen year old Quinn went in the kitchen with Kirsten. Seth and Ryan were sitting at the kitchen island eating a snack.

"Hello boys," said Kirsten.

"Hey Mom," both boys answered.

"Hi Quinn," said Ryan.

Quinn purposely ignored him. He was always rubbing up against her and "accidently" catching her walking out of the shower.

"I said HI QUINN," Ryan repeated.

"Yeah! I FUCKIN HEARD YOU JACK ASS! Leave me alone!"

"Quinn Elizabeth Cohen! That is the last straw. I was hoping you would straighten up on your own; but it's clear now that you aren't." Kirsten lectured.

She grabbed a wooden spoon from a nearby drawer.

"Bend over the bar stool Quinn."

"No way, fuck you!"

Ryan stood up for his mother right away.

"You do NOT talk to our mother that way!" Ryan shouted as he pointed his index finger in her face.

"Get your damn finger away from my face and she isn't my mother!"

Ryan became furious at Quinn's lack of respect. He slapped her hard across the face. She immediately touched her face due to the immense sting, tears started.

"You will show some respect bitch!"

Ryan grabbed Quinn and pulled her towards the nearest bar stool, bent her over, flipped up her skirt and in a flash, pulled down her low cut white panties. Quinn was screaming, crying and struggling but Ryan was strong. He had a tight grip on her.

"Here Mom, give the little bitch what she deserves!"

At this time Raven ran in the kitchen to help her sister.

"Ryan! Leave her alone!" Raven yelled as she ran towards him with her fists closed.

Seth picked her up midway, "Ohh I so don't think so!"

Seth held on to Raven tight.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Raven tried to kick and punch but Seth held her legs and arms close. She was defenseless. She had the spirit of a lion but the strength of a gazelle. Kirstin hated it for the girls to ever be rough handled but she also knew how stubborn they both could be. She lifted up the spoon and gave Quinn a hard 100 smacks with the spoon. By time she was through Quinn was sobbing as well as Raven. It was only when Kirsten pulled up Quinn's panties did Ryan let her loose. Quinn stood up right away. She wanted to run but knew better. She waited for instruction.

"Go up to your room and don't come down until I give you permission," instructed Kirsten somberly.

"Ye ye yes ma'am," Quinn managed to say before leaving up to her room.

Kirsten looked over at Seth and Raven, "Seth, put Raven down."  
"But Mom, she should be spanked too," Seth whined.

"Why?" Kirsten asked now annoyed.

"For not minding her own damn business; that's why."

"Just put her down Seth or YOU will be the next one getting spanked."

Seth was furious and put Raven down harshly.

"OW!" Raven complained, "that hurt!"

"You think that hurt?" Seth raised his hand, "I can really show you what hurts!"

Raven flinched then quickly ran out of the kitchen and up to Quinn's room.

Kirsten sighed, "Seth, why must you be so rough with her? She is just a little girl."

"She's a rotten little brat! I'm surprised dad doesn't whip her ass every single day."

"Seth, that's enough!"

"But Mom!"

"I mean it!" Kirsten said with a rise of her eyebrow.

Seth quieted and went back to eating his snack. Kirsten felt immediately depressed and went up to her own room to cry. She despised having to ever spank any of the kids. She spanked hard out of love. She knew if her husband, Sandy, ever found out any of the kids got in trouble on her watch, _especially the girls_, they would be severely spanked unless she could prove she handled it. The only way she could prove it was by spanking the kids hard enough to leave marks that would last several hours if not a day. Compared to Sandy, his marks would always last a week if not a bit longer; but, as long as they had marks left from a spanking he would usually leave them alone and accept that Kirsten handled it.

Quinn was lying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Raven walked in crying for her sister's pain. She got on the bed next to Quinn and held her hand. Quinn looked up to make sure it was her little sister. Once she confirmed it was she went back to sobbing in the pillow; however, she held onto Raven's hand a bit tighter.

A good ten minutes pass before Quinn settles down enough to speak.

"Why did you call Kirsten mommy? You know she isn't our mom," Quinn asked Raven teary eyed.

"I don't know, I just think of her a mom, I'm sorry."

"Well if you care about how I feel you will NEVER call Kirsten Mom again."

"Bu but Quinn, that's not fair."

"Fine! If you want to have her as your fuckin mother then so be it but I'm not! Now get the hell out of my room! I just want to be left alone!"

Raven looked shocked and was deeply hurt.

"Quinn, please, please don't be mad at me."

"Get out!"

Raven's lip quivered as she stared at her older sister with her big hazel eyes for a good long moment. Then just like that she jumped off Quinn's bed and ran out of the room.

Three hours pass and Kirsten walked into Quinn's bedroom.

"Quinn, it's time for dinner; get your sister and hurry up. You know Sandy doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes Ma'am," she answered solemnly.

Ten minutes pass and there is still no sign of Quinn and Raven. Sandy was furious.

"Where in the hell are those girls!?" He bellowed.

"I, I'm sorry sweetie. I'll go and check right now," said Kirsten meekly as she started to get up.

"No! I'll do it. You're obviously useless at it!" He snapped.

He threw down his napkin from his lap onto his plate and the chair fell backwards when he got up in a huff. He ran upstairs.

"QUINN! RAVEN! YOU HAVE EXACTLY 30 SECONDS TO SHOW YOUR SELVES RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF ME OR YOU ARE GOING TO DEEPLY, DEEPLY REGRET IT!"

Quinn ran out from one of the rooms and stood in front of Sandy and looked up at him with huge, tearful, panic stricken eyes.

"Sandy! I can't find Raven anywhere! I looked in every possible spot she has ever hidden before and I can't find her!"

"FUCK!" Sandy snapped.

Quinn flinched but Sandy didn't lay a hand on her, not yet anyway. Sandy turned about face and began yelling towards the rest of the family as he trotted downstairs and grabbed his keys.

"RYAN, SETH, KIRSTEN, LIVING ROOM, NOW!"

Quinn was already standing by Sandy as she followed him down. Kirsten and the boys were quickly standing in front of Sandy waiting for direction.

"Raven is missing. I'm going to drive around. Kirsten, call everyone you can possibly think of as to where she might be. Ryan, Seth and Quinn, search the entire neighborhood by foot. Look in every hiding spot. Alright, go! Go! Go!"

Two hours pass and still no sign of Raven.

"Quinn, did you look in the pool house?" Ryan asked angrily.

"Umm, no, I don't think she would ever go in there, that's your space."

"So you just fucking assumed? God damn it!" Ryan said in a huff.

The three of them go in his room and find Raven hiding in the closet. Seth jerked her up and out.

"What in the fucking hell is WRONG WITH YOU?! Seth asked as he shook her.

"I'm sorry!" Raven cried, "I'm sorry. I was just upset."

Quinn ran over to help Raven escape from his grip but no luck. Ryan grabbed her and held her back. Seth stopped shaking the little girl.

"You were upset!? Ohhh booo hooo hooo. Do you have any fucking idea what you just put all of us through!? Not only is dad going to totally beat your ass but Quinn's too. It's all your fault!"

"It's not Quinn's fault!" Raven pleaded.

"You made it her fault!" Ryan boasted.

The girls were sent upstairs and ordered to wait. An hour and a half later after Sandy finished his dinner he went upstairs to deal with Quinn and Raven. He had sent them up to Quinn's room without supper and they were to be waiting for him completely undressed. Punishing the girls' nude was his way of humiliating them further. He walked in the room and they were both standing in their corners.

"Both of you front and center!"

Neither Quinn nor Raven hesitated and were quickly standing directly in front of their adoptive father. He looked at them both, towering over them by several inches of height and brute.

"Raven, you are a selfish, ungrateful little screw up! Do you have ANY idea how worried you made your mother?"

"She's not our mother," Quinn stubbornly mumbled.

SMACK!

Sandy hit Quinn quick and hard across her face.

"YOU WILL NOT SAY A GOD DAMN WORD WHEN I AM SPEAKING! YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT AND SHE IS THE ONLY REAL MOTHER YOU EVER HAD SO FUCKING GET OVER YOURSELF!"

Quinn held her face and felt her nose beginning to bleed. Raven stood their crying. Sandy lifted his hand.

"STOP your damn crying Raven or I'll really give you something to cry about!"

"It's okay Raven," Quinn tried to sooth.

Once Raven settled down a bit Sandy began once again with his lecture.

"Raven, you cost us time and you cost the police time! Do you think they don't have anything better to do then to look for pathetic, useless, selfish little girls?"

Raven stayed quiet as she figured it was a rhetorical question.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION YOU LITTLE BITCH! ANSWER ME!"

Raven looked up with huge wide eyes, "No sir, sorry sir!"

"Go lean over the bed and don't move a damn muscle!"

"Ye yes sir."

Raven ran over to the bed and did as she was told.

"Quinn! It's YOUR fault Raven ran away in the first place."

"I'm so sorry, I…"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Right on the back of her upper thigh.

"DID I ASK YOU A DAMN QUESTION!?"

"N n no sir."

"You know, FUCK THIS. Just get over the damn bed; I have had it with you."

Quinn obeyed and was across the bed next to her sister. Sandy took off his belt.

"Now you both know the rules. IF either of you try to help the other, I will simply PUNISH whomever it is THAT much harder and longer, do you BOTH understand?"

"Yes Sir!" They both answered in unison.

Sandy began with Quinn. He brought the belt down hard and fast for a good solid 10 minutes. Raven held Quinn's hand and cried with her out of empathy. Quinn was sobbing in agonizing pain. It took all of the love for her sister to not move; as she would be the one to receive worse punishment. Once Sandy felt satisfied he pulled Quinn up by her hair.

"Alright you little whore, go stand in that corner until I tell you to move."

He pushed Quinn towards the corner and she walked the rest of the way sobbing in true agony. Sandy now focused his attention onto Raven.

"Raven, if you try and cover your pathetic little ass with your hands I'm going to not only punish you longer but I will then use the cane on Quinn, understood?"

"Yes sir," Raven answered timidly.

Sandy brought up his belt and it came down hard onto Raven's vulnerable little bottom. She screamed, it was the first of many. The beating continued for some time. Sandy brought the leather belt down hard on her bottom, the back of her thighs, the middle of her thighs. He did not pause for a second. Raven was screaming bloody murder but no one outside the home could hear anything. Sandy had made the house sound proof years earlier. He had no intention of giving up his way of punishing his children.

"Sandy I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll never ever, ever, ever runaway or hide from you again! I PROMISE! Please stop! Please stop!"

Quinn continued to sob but it wasn't for herself, it was for her baby sister. She told herself that this was going to be the last time Sandy ever did this to either of them.

After a total of 20 minutes Sandy finally stopped. Raven's backside looked like it had been run over by a truck. Her bottom and a good area of her back thighs were covered in black and blue bruises with bleeding marks throughout. The pain she was in was immeasurable. She just lay there, not daring to move without further instruction. Sandy put his belt back on and as he did he gave instruction to both girls.

"You will both remain in this room until morning. You will NOT leave under ANY circumstances. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"Yes Sir!" Both girls answered through their sobs.

"Quinn, you can leave the corner now. Both of you are damn lucky I'm in a good mood or this would have been a lot worse!"

That was the last thing Sandy said before leaving the room. Quinn ran over to Raven and threw a blanket over her and then one over herself. She went to her bedside drawer and pulled out some aloe and vitamin A ointment she purposely kept at all times. She held her little sister in her arms and rubbed the ointment all over her backside as gently as she could.

"Shhhhh baby girl, I know it hurts, I know. Shhhh," Quinn did her best to sooth Raven.

She rubbed the ointment on her own wounds then covered herself and little sister up. She then rocked Raven until she fell asleep. Quinn put her down on the bed and propped her head on one of her pillows. She took her cell phone and sent a text to a girl that just moved into town and was in Quinn's English class. The girl knew about Quinn's situation and told her to let her know if she ever wanted help.

"Santana, it's Quinn, I need your help."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Sweet Revenge

**Behind Closed Doors**

_**SWEET REVENGE**_

****Warning** Contains some child abuse**

"Of course, what's up? What do you need?" Santana texted back.

**SSS**

The next morning arrived; Quinn and Raven were awakened by Sandy.

"You can both clean up and then come down for breakfast. I really hope you two behave yourselves today. In fact, you better. Do you both understand?"

"Yes sir," both Quinn and Raven say in unison.

Sandy nods his head then leaves the room and goes downstairs.

**SSS**

Raven rubs her eyes, "I hate him SO damn much!"

"Shhhh I know me too. Hey, you trust me right?"

Raven looked up at her big sister with a no-nonsense look, "Duh, you are the ONLY person I trust, why?"

"I met someone at school last month. I think she can help us get out of here."

Raven started crying.

"How could you tell our secret?"

Raven was becoming hysterical, "How could you do that!? They are going to take us away! I'll never see you again!" She sobbed.

Quinn tried to comfort hurt and tell her no one was going to separate them. Raven's temper got the best of her. She picked up the closest thing and smashed it against the wall. It was a coffee cup that she was drinking out of earlier. It was part of set of six. The cup broke into several pieces and a piece ended up slicing Quinn on her cheek bone.

"OW!" Quinn screamed from the pain.

Raven's temper vanished the second reality hit that she was the cause of her sister's pain. She ran over to her.

"Oh my GOD, QUINN! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Quinn moved her hand away and looked in the mirror.

"It's okay Ray, look, it's just a scratch; but, Sandy is…"

Kirstin quickly opened the bedroom door.

"What happened?" She asked highly concerned.

"Kirstin, I'm sorry. I just kinda freaked out and I threw your cup."

Raven began to cry and turned her back towards her adoptive mother to clean up her mess. She had only managed to put on her panties and a tank top on before she had her little tantrum. Kirstin saw the handy work her husband did on the little girl's thighs and bottom. She covered her mouth with a gasp. Seth ran in moments later.

"What in the hell did you do now?" Seth snapped.

"Seth! Finish getting ready for school, everything is fine here."

"Fine? Mom! That's a cup from the set grandma gave dad last Hanukah."

"Seth! So help me…"

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

Kirsten took over for Raven and finished picking up the broken pieces.

"Just finish getting dressed Ray and then go downstairs and eat some breakfast."

**SSS**

The girls wore their loosest outfits and made their way to the kitchen to eat. Both were starving as neither was allowed to eat dinner the night previous. Kirsten picked up the pieces and began to silently sob. She hated what Sandy did. She felt stuck, alone, no options. Sandy was the District Attorney; he would always find a way to stop any paperwork that found him negative in any way.

**SSS**

"You're getting really good with your cover makeup Quinn," said Raven sadly.

"Yeah, I know, practice makes perfect."

Ryan and Seth came downstairs.

"Ten minutes before we have to leave," stated Ryan.

"Okay," Quinn answered for them both.

Moments later Kirsten came downstairs with all of the broken pieces.

"Umm Kirsten, may Raven and I go over to a friend's house after school? Her name is Santana, she and I have an English project to work on. Ray can do her homework while we are there and then Santana can drive us home."

Kirsten sighed, "Umm, alright but be home by 6:30."

"We will thank you."

Quinn did her best to act as sweet as she could. She had a plan to leave the house for good and was going to do her best not to get in trouble before it happened.

**SSS**

Raven and Quinn were at Santana's house. They were both in her bedroom showing her what Sandy had done to them. Santana took photos for evidence.

"The bastard, he is going to pay for what he did to you both."

"Are you sure your family is okay with us moving in?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, definitely; it's kind of what we do. Britney and Rachel, they were step sisters. It was Rachel's biological dad who abused them both. That is until Britney and I became friends. My brothers, Alejandro and Miguel, and I taught the ass hole a lesson he would never forget."

"You didn't kill him did you?" Raven asked horrified.

Santana and Quinn chuckled, "No, I promise, there was no killing, just sweet revenge. We didn't go anything to him that he didn't do to Britney and Rachel."

"Okay, do you promise you will never, ever take Quinn away from me?"

"I promise, it's all about keeping family together."

"How are you ever going to get Sandy to give your parent's guardianship over us?" Quinn asked.

"Trust me, we will get enough blackmail on him so he won't have any choice but to do so or rot in prison."

**SSS**

It was around 5:00 that evening when Ryan decided to go into Quinn's room. He knew she and Raven wouldn't be back for another hour and a half. He went into her room and made his way to her underwear drawer. He pulled out a pretty pair of pink satin panties. Ryan believed there was no one else home but Seth and he was busy doing homework. He pulled out his member from his jeans and began masturbating with Quinn's panties against it. He just finished when he heard a voice behind him.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Ryan quickly turned around, it was Sandy.

"Dad! I…I…I ummm…"

"I see exactly what you were doing! Quinn is your sister!"

"But dad! We're not related by blood, come on."

"It doesn't matter, she is legally a Cohen, she is legally your sister. This is NOT okay."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I know you won't because I'm going to punish you. Pull your jeans and boxers down to your ankles and bend over the bed."

Ryan wanted to protest but didn't dare. Sandy walked out of the room. Ryan became teary eyed. He knew he was in for a beating he wouldn't soon forget. A few minutes later Sandy came back carrying a ping pong paddle and a wooden hair brush.

"Keep your hands away or I'll get a switch, understand?"

"Yes sir."

He hated and loved his father at the same time. He was always doing all he could do get his approval, his respect, his love. It was the only reason he sometimes mistreated Raven and Quinn, he did it because he thought it would win his father's approval.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Sandy just laid into him starting with the paddle. He smacked his bottom without a pause for a good five minutes.

Ryan was sobbing onto his crossed arms he had in front of him.

"I'm so sorry dad! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"

"You're damn right you'll never do it again!"

For one brief moment Ryan found relief when Sandy stopped. It was just long enough for Sandy to put the paddle down and exchange it with the wooden hairbrush. Sandy leaned in closer and beat the back of Ryan's upper thighs with the brush for a good solid minute. Ryan was kicking and screaming, sobbing uncontrollably from the agonizing pain inflected upon him from his own father. Sandy finally stopped and stood up.

"When you are finished crying like a little baby, go downstairs and help your mother make dinner."

**SSS**

It was fifteen minutes after six when Quinn and Raven walked in. Quinn was much more chipper than usual. The thought of escaping the Cohen house made her feel at peace which in turn made her happy.

"Dinner smells wonderful Kirsten," sang Quinn.

"No thanks to you," Sandy snorted as he walked in.

Quinn ignored him; she was in much too good of a mood to care. Dinner went by fairly smooth, aside from Ryan being uncontrollably fidgety in his chair due to his freshly stinging, abused bottom. Quinn and Raven cleaned the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher as they usually did. Afterward, the two girls went to their rooms. Quinn took Raven into hers in order to talk with her.

"Okay, remember pack only the things you really, really want. After tomorrow we're starting a whole new life. Make sure to hide the luggage."

"Will do; but Quinn, are you sure this is going to work, I'm scared."

"I know, change is always scary but we'll be together and together we can do anything, right?"

Raven looked into her big sisters eyes and believed every word.

"Right!"

**SSS**

It was around four in the morning when Sandy walked into the house with his eldest son, Heath. Heath was a beautiful 19 year old boy; short, light brown hair, olive color skin, perfectly chiseled jaw line, deep set dark brown eyes, high cheek bones and a tight, sculpted, athletic body. He was a sophomore at UCLA.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"OH, you WILL be sorry. Look, lucky for you I don't have the energy to deal with you right now. You can either bunk with Ryan or crash on the couch, I'm going to bed."

**SSS**

Quinn and Raven went downstairs for breakfast. Heath and Ryan were already there eating. Ryan was still having a hard time sitting. Both Quinn and Raven couldn't help but feel sorry for him as they were still feeling the wrath of Sandy themselves. Ryan wasn't always the nicest to them; but, they, especially Quinn, knew he was just as much of a victim as they were.

"So Heath, just visiting for the weekend?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"What's wrong?" Raven asked her favorite adopted brother.

"Dad's going to beat my ass when he wakes up. I'm such an idiot!"

"What did you do?" Quinn asked.

"I got caught drinking and driving. It was so stupid. Don't EVER do it," Heath told all three.

"Don't get caught?" Raven asked innocently.

Heath, Quinn and even Ryan couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"Well, sure, it's always good to not get caught; but, I was talking about drinking and driving. It's one of the dumbest things anyone can do. I'll be honest though, I really rather have just spent more time in jail then the punishment I'm facing soon with dad."

No one could disagree with the choice that jail would be a better choice. Before another word was said Kirsten walked in. She walked over to Heath right away.

"There's my baby," she said as she hugged him then looked at him seriously, "What were you thinking?

"I know mom, it was stupid, I'm sorry."

Kirsten sighed, "I'm just so happy that no one was hurt."

It was quiet for a moment before Heath spoke.

"Mom, you don't think maybe you could punish me instead of dad do you?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry sweetheart, I already tried that this morning. Your father was very insistent on handling it. I'm sorry," she answered as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ryan asked.

Kirsten could never tell the children she was afraid of Sandy. She was raised with a very strict father herself. She was to always obey the head of the house and never question what was expected from her. She accepted it for herself; but, it broke her heart to watch her children go through the same thing she did and at times, still does.

"Oh nothing, I think it's just my allergies acting up. You three better hurry up and leave for school. Seth is staying in today, he isn't feeling well."

**SSS**

Ryan came home right after school with Quinn and Raven. He was starting to feel ill his self. They walked in and found Sandy spanking Heath mercilessly on the front room couch. His thighs and entire bottom was black, blue, and bloody red. Heath was crying so hard he could barely breathe.

**SSS**

Ryan went directly up to his room feeling horrible for his brother as Quinn and Raven went into hers. Raven was crying for Heath.

"Why can't we stop him Quinn? I want to just kill Sandy. I hate him. We should never have left Heath alone!"

"Shhhhh baby it's going to be okay. I'm going to get help right now!"

**SSS**

Thirty minutes later Alejandro and Miguel walked right in. They were dressed as police officers. They found Sandy and Heath right away. They pulled a gun on him.

"FREEZE! Let the boy go!" Miguel demanded.

"Get out of my house! I can punish my son however I see fit!"

"Bull shit!" Alejandro retorted.

Sandy looked over at him then Miguel, "do you know who I am? I could have your badges!"

Miguel and Alejandro simply laughed at his pathetic threats. Miguel flashed the gun again.

"Let the boy go!"

After some back and forth, Sandy finally let go of Heath and Miguel put him in handcuffs. He took him outside and walked him into the waiting van. Alejandro stayed behind with Heath. Quinn and Raven ran down the stairs. Heath was covered with a blanket.

"Quinn, give Heath two of these to Heath now and another two whenever he finds the pain coming back."

"What are they?"

"Just Vicodine, pain pills, he is going to need them. Also, rub as much aloe and vitamin A ointment on the wounds. Make sure you give these instructions to Kirsten. Right now, just be with him, comfort him. We're going to teach Sandy a lesson."

"Okay, I will," Quinn answered without hesitation.

Alejandro left and Quinn and Raven helped comfort Heath as best as they could. He also had two black eyes and bruises on his arms. Raven came back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Heath…Heath, its Quinn."

Heath had passed out earlier from pure exhaustion and pain. Quinn helped him revive.

"Wh, where is dad?"

"Sandy left for awhile. We're here, don't worry, he can't hurt you, he won't hurt any of us anymore," said Quinn.

**SSS**

That evening as Kirsten was taking care of her three boys with their individual needs there was a knock on the front door. Kirsten answered the door and found Alejandro and Miguel holding up Sandy. He had been beaten severely.

"Oh my God, Sandy!" Kirsten gasped.

Santana's brother's walked Sandy in and roughly put him on a nearby couch. Quinn and Raven were standing on the bottom of the stairs with their packed suitcases. Kirsten was flooded with mixed emotions as she looked at her nearly beaten close to death husband and two adopted daughters.

"What's going on? What's happening?"

"Well Kirsten, Raven and I are going to live with the Lopez family. Sandy will live; he was simply given a dose of his own medicine," said Quinn

"Leave? Girls, you can't leave, I promised Alisha I would raise you and keep you safe."

Quinn chuckled, "Oh, so you call this monster over here keeping us safe? I don't think so. You failed Kirsten, you failed miserably."

Kirsten dropped to her knees in shock. She had no words; she knew everything Quinn said was true. Miguel looked at the girls and gestured that it was time to go.

"Okay Ray, let's go," said Quinn looking at her sister.

Raven looked up at her with big, scared, hazel eyes, "are you sure it's okay?"

"Positive," she smiled.

The girls headed out the front door with the two Lopez boys. A couple of moments later Raven ran back in. She didn't say a word to Kirsten, just gave her a hug. She then turned to Sandy and stood close to him feeling brave. She kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. He winced in pain but was too battered to move.

"I broke your damn cup you bastard!" She yelled and ran back outside.

Raven felt glorious.

**SSS**

Three months had passed since Quinn and Raven moved out of the Cohen's and into the Lopez household. The girls hadn't felt so much love since before their mother was killed. Sandy was going to therapy for his anger issues. Kirsten and the boys went to counseling as well. The bond she had with her boys was growing much stronger and Sandy hadn't laid a hand on any of them.

Quinn walked in the house towing her little sister by the arm.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I won't do it again!"

Quinn ignored Raven's pleas as she walked her into her bedroom and sat on her bed. She looked the little girl directly in the eyes.

"Ray, what did I tell you about fighting?"

"But Sean started it. He took my bike!"

"And what did I tell you to do in situations like that?"

"To tell a grown-up," Raven answered with her head lowered.

Quinn gently lifted her little's sisters chin.

"Why didn't you?"

Raven was silent for a moment.

"I don't know, I was just mad; I wanted it back so I got it back."

"I can understand that but punching Sean in the face was NOT okay."

"Quinn, I'm sorry. Please just don't tell Rick, (Mr. Lopez), he'll ground me forever."

"No, Ray, I already spoke with Rick; he and I agreed that grounding doesn't really work on you."

Raven began to cry, "Is Rick going to hit me?"

"No baby, no. Rick is kind and would never ever, ever hurt you like Sandy. You're getting a spanking and I'm going to give it to you."

Raven began to panic, her only association with a spanking or punishment was from her experience with Sandy. Quinn held her little sister in her arms until she calmed down.

"Ray, you trust me right?"

Raven sniffled, "Yes, always."

"Good then you know I would never cause any real harm to you, right?"

The young girl sniffled again, "Yes," she answered softly.

Quinn lifted her off of her lap.

"Alright then, I'm going to spank you and it will hurt; BUT, nothing like Sandy would, understand?"

Raven nodded her head yes before Quinn pulled down her jeans and panties and placed her across her lap. Raven began to cry. Quinn started the spanking using only her hand. She spanked her for a good minute before stopping. The adorable young girl was sobbing but it was due to feeling remorse and not agonizing pain from punishments in the past. Her bottom of course did sting but it wasn't abused. Quinn helped Raven pull her clothes back up and then held her in her arms until she was calm again.

Santana walked in with Britney and Rachel.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked seeing the crying child.

Quinn smiled, "Yes, everything is fine."

Raven calmed down then gave her sister a big hug and a sweet smile.

"Can I go back out and play now?"

Quinn chuckled from how quickly Raven bounced back. She had never seen her do that before.

"Yes, go ahead; BUT you better behave."

"I will!" Raven called out as she ran back outside.

Quinn began to cry. The three girls quickly gathered around her with concern.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Asked Santana.

"Nothing, honest; I'm just happy. Everything is finally perfect."

****FINI****


End file.
